Salada de Frutas
by Mr. Montagh
Summary: Melancias, maçãs ou abacaxis? Por que escolher só um? Por que não uma deliciosa salada de frutas? •///• LongFic, comédia. Trailer on. Presente para a Lady Murder e para a Srta. Abracadabra 8DDDDD


**- TRAILER -**

**•**

**Eles terminaram a escola...**

_"Eu nem acredito que eu finalmente me livrei de matemática, un!" disse Deidara, com um enorme sorriso no rosto._

**... mas não querem se separar.**

_"Mas... a gente não pode simplesmente ir embora e nunca mais se encontrar..." chorou Sakura "Nós temos que arrumar uma maneira..."_

"_Encontros mensais?"_

"_Semanais"._

"_Q-que t-tal nós formarmos uma... r-república?" disse Hinata, timidamente._

**Os meninos aderem a idéia...**

_"Não que eu esteja dizendo que vá ser bom morar com um bando de machos, mas... sei lá, vai ser bem melhor do que continuar na casa da minha mãe" falou Kiba._

_"Quem sabe..." Shino disse._

_"Precisamos de um nome" completou Suigetsu, pondo os braços por cima dos ombros dos outros dois._

**... e a confusão começa...**

_"Por que os meninos têm que morar em uma república e as meninas em outra, un?" perguntou Deidara._

"_Não é óbvio?" disse Neji._

"_É, e essa é a questão! Qual o problemático que prefere atravessar a rua para fazer sexo?"_

**A República das Melancias...**

_"Melancias. Melancias é o nome perfeito. República das Melancias..." disse Karin lentamente enquanto passava a mão pela frente dos olhos, como se fosse uma faixa._

"_Eu devo perguntar por quê?" disse Ino._

"_Eu simplesmente amo melancias"_

**... A República das Maçãs...**

_"Então somos os que não couberam na outra República, que problemático... eu entraria em depressão se eu não estivesse com tanta preguiça" falou Shikamaru, bocejando logo após "E qual vai ser nosso nome? Uma fruta também?"_

_"É claro, Shika-san" disse Kitsune "Eu já decidi, o nome vai ser República das Maçãs!"_

_"É, garotas são realmente problemáticas..."_

**... e a República dos Abacaxis.**

_"Então... só falta o nosso nome..." disse Shino, despreocupado._

_"Vamos tirar no palitinho?" perguntou Suigetsu._

_"Re... Re... Puca... Aba-ba-ba-ba-xi..." Sasuke balbuciou, enquanto dormia no sofá da sala._

_"República dos Abacaxis, então" terminou Deidara "Pelo menos ele prestou para alguma coisa uma vez na vida"._

**•**

**Apresentando:**

**Iwa no Deidara**

_"Só de saber que tem cinco garotas na porta da frente só esperando para ser pegues pelo papai aqui, eu fico todo arrepiado!"_

**Hozuki Suigetsu**

_"O Sasuke é um idiota, você merece coisa melhor! Como eu"._

**Aburame Shino**

_"Eu desisto. Precisamos de uma empregada, de uma faxineira, de uma administradora e provavelmente de uma babá, devido ao alto grau de maturidade de vocês"._

**Shimura Misune**

_"Essa sou eu. E quanto à babá, eu acho que eu posso cuidar deles direitinho"_

**Uchiha Sasuke**

_"Ele só dorme, é?"_

_"Não, ele come também, e dá uns amassos na Karin de vez em quando"_

**Inuzuka Kiba**

_"Sabe o que eu encontrei no banheiro? Sabe? Uma cu-e-ca!"_

_"Nunca viu não, você usa calcinha, é?" respondeu Suigetsu, com seu humor e seus dentes afiados._

**Hyuuga Neji**

"_Você não vai namorar com o Kiba de jeito algum!"_

_E, corando dos pés até a cabeça, ela disse: "Vo-você não m-m-m-manda em mim". E saiu correndo._

**Uzumaki Naruto**

"_Eu vou conseguir a bolsa. Nem que eu tenha que me multiplicar por mil para aprender tudo que eu tenho que aprender até lá"._

**Rock Lee**

_"Se eu não passar eu vou dar cem voltas na pista de corrida da universidade"_

"_A universidade não tem pista de corrida, sobrancelhudo". Disse Naruto._

"_Eu arranjo uma"._

**Souma Kitsune**

_"Bom dia, garotos, meu nome é Kitsune!"_

_Todos disseram bom dia, menos Sasori. Kitusne viu os seus cabelos ruivos, a expressão fria e disse: "DAAAAANNAAAA!!"_

**Akasuna no Sasori**

"_Eu não sou o seu Danna"._

"_Eu sei que você não é o meu Danna, Danna. Mas... O que você quis dizer com isso? Você não gosta de mim, Danna?"_

"_Você vai parar de me chamar de Danna se eu disser que eu gosto?"_

"_Claro que não, Danna!"_

**Sai**

"_O que você está pintando hoje, Sai?" disse Ino, entrando devagar no quarto dele._

"_Não sei"._

"_Como sempre"._

**Nara Shikamaru**

_"Que problemático..."._

**Sabaku no Gaara**

_"Eu não gosto quando você aperta minhas bochechas, Kitsune"._

_"Mas ruivos são tão fofos!"._

**Karin**

_"Eu te odeio, Sasuke!"._

_"Não é o mesmo que diz na cama, quando você geme..." respondeu ele, lambendo a orelha de Karin._

**Mitsashi Tenten**

"_Neji... Ne-nej - aawh! - Neji... Mais devagar!"_

_"Psiiiu"._

**Ino**

_"Shino, por que você é tão cruel comigo?"_

**Haruno Sakura**

_"É, porquinha, se ferrou"._

_"Você que se ferrou, testuda, o Sasori não quer saber de você"._

**Hyuuga Hinata**

_Os fogos brilhavam no céu azul-marinho e Hinata olhava para o horizonte, com os braços dele jogados sobre seu ombro._

_"Graças à sua idéia, estamos todos aqui, juntos"._

_"Q-q-que é isso... o-o-obrigada"._

_E os dois se beijaram enquanto um ano acabava, e outro logo vinha preencher o seu lugar._

* * *

**Disclamer: **Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem. Shimura Misune e Souma Kitsune pertencem à Lady Murder e à Srta. Abracadabra, respectivamente. A idéia do nome da república das meninas veio da fic Melancias da Srta. Abracadabra. A idéia da fic veio da mesma e da Boneca, da Lady murder.

**Modo de narração: **3ª pessoa

**Rated: **M. Eu acho que deu pra perceber, né? 8D

**Co-autora: **Lady Murder

**Beta Reader: **Srta. Abracadabra

**Shippers: **(Shippers que aparecerão ao longo da história. Não vou dizer os finais, né 8D Se não perde a graça XDD)

• Neji x Tenten

• Neji x Misune

• Tenten x Lee

• Suigetsu x Karin

• Sasuke x Karin

• Hinata x Kiba

• Kiba x Sakura

• Deidara x Hinata

• Sasori x Sakura

• Kitsune x Sasori

• Gaara x Kitsune

• Gaara x OC3

• Shino x Ino

• Sai x Ino

• Sai x OC1

• Shikamaru x OC2

• Naruto x OC2

* * *

**Enfim, fiquem na expectativa (ou não o.o'), porque eu não tenho a mínima idéia de quando eu vou postar o capítulo um 8D Talvez quando eu tiver postado dois ou três capítulos na Lua Vermelha XD**

**Bom, as três OCs só vão chegar depois e vão ser tipo: três primas gostosonas de alguém que vêem do interior para estudar e pans. Aí os garotos vão ficar louquinhos por elas e, bem, elas só vão aparecer porque tem bem mais meninos do que meninas e vários iriam ficar sozinhos. XDD**

**Quanto ao rated, se preparem, pervertidas de plantão 8D Mas as um pouquinho mais santinhas podem ficar tranquilas porque não vai ter Hentai explícito (prevendo review de _algumas_: aaaaah, que pena 8DD). Não vai ter yaoi, porque... porque eu não quero, oras ò.ó XDD E porque teria que ter lemon e bem... o.o' erm... o.o'' esquece o.o''''''**

**Para os leitores homens, não se preocupem, tem perver - cof, cof - diversão também 8DDDDD**

**Até mais, então, ou até o comentário que você vai se sentir obrigado a postar por causa da minha superpressão psicológica 8DDD**

**Ah! Leiam a Lua Vermelha, se ainda não está legal, vai ficar, pode ter certeza XDD - É levado preso por merchandising explícito -**

**EDITADO - O nome da fic MUDOU, agora se chama Salada de Frutas XDD Um pouco atrasado, mas enfim XDD - EDITADO**

**EDITADO 2 - O modo de narração MUDOU, agora é em 3ª pessoa - EDITADO 2**

_Mr. Montagh_'s


End file.
